Nitric oxide and vasodilators that generate nitric oxide have been shown to inhibit the tendency of platelets to clump together to form clots. We were able to synthesize compounds that could release nitric oxide in predictable amounts and rates. To test whether these newly synthesized compounds are biologically active, we studied their effect on platelet function in whole blood and plasma. We were able to show that these compounds cause a dose dependent inhibition of platelet tendency to form clots. They were as potent as aspirin and 10 times more potent than sodium nitroprusside. We conclude that these compounds might be useful in research on thrombosis mechanism as well as for potential antithrombotic medication in patients that have a higher tendency to form clots like patients with unstable angina, myocardial infarction or stroke.